Cretaceous and Maelstrom
Cretaceous and Maelstrom are the main antagonists of Blue Sky's 3rd animated feature film Ice Age 2: The Meltdown. They are a pair of carnivorous sea reptiles who are known to take great delight in eating animals for food. Their vocal sound effects were provided by Nicolas David Inhofe, who is the husband of S.E. Hinton. Biography Despite being the main antagonists, their role in the film is small. Cretaceous and Maelstrom were first seen thawing out in a melting pack of ice. Their first victim upon defrosting was Fast Tony's unintelligent Glyptodon sidekick named Stu. They made one scene in the film when they occasionally tried to eat Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie when they were crossing a frozen area of water. Cretaceous just wanted to eat Manny because he was the biggest animal in the whole herd, while Maelstrom attacked Sid and Diego when they get separated from the others. Although they almost lost their lives, the heroes successfully managed to escape from the two villains. They later appear again in the film when Ellie is trapped in a cave from the rising flood. When Manny and his friends went to rescue Ellie, Cretaceous and Maelstrom tried to eat them, starting with Manny, who was in the water trying to save Ellie. However, Manny tricks them into hitting a log wedged beside a large rock. Eventually, he causes the giant rock to fall down and crush the two vicious reptiles to death in the process. Members Cretaceous Cretaceous is a slender purple Ichthyosaur. She is shown in the beginning frozen in a great block of ice that was jarred loose when the wall of ice began crumbling. The ice melted, releasing both her and Maelstrom into the lake which was all but abandoned by most animals. When they made it to the ice lake, the first animal that they had encountered and eaten was Stu, leaving behind only his shell. The two sea reptiles then swam further down the series of rivers where they eventually reached Manny's herd as well as Crash, Eddie, and Ellie. Cretaceous made a great lunge at Manny, but her jaws were caught on his tusks, only to be flung far off, hitting a piece of ice and falling back into the water. Later, when the dam broke, the two reptiles went swimming on the wall of water that was slowly approaching towards the escaping masses and pulled down Manny when he was swimming to save Ellie. Manny devised a plan to rid himself of the two sea reptiles by having them try to chase him, he tricked them into hitting a log that was wedged under a large rock. The plan worked so well, freeing Ellie, and the boulder falls on Cretaceous and Maelstrom, killing them both. Maelstrom Maelstrom is a muscular teal Pliosaur. He is shown in the beginning frozen in a great block of ice that was jarred loose when the wall of ice began crumbling. The ice melted, releasing both Cretaceous and him into the lake which was all but abandoned by most animals. When they made it to the ice lake, the first animal that they had encountered and eaten was Stu, leaving behind only his shell. The two sea reptiles then swam further down the series of rivers where they eventually reached Manny's herd as well as Crash, Eddie, and Ellie. Maelstrom intended to eat Sid but could not catch him, as Sid was already escaping with Diego, and had only just escaped Maelstrom as he broke off a massive chunk of ice where the sloth and saber-tooth had stood only moments before. Later, when the dam broke, the two reptiles went swimming on the wall of water that was slowly approaching towards the escaping masses and pulled down Manny when he was swimming to save Ellie. Manny devised a plan to rid himself of the two sea reptiles, by having them try to chase him, he tricked them into hitting a log that was wedged under a large rock. The plan worked so well, freeing Ellie and killing Cretaceous and Maelstrom. Trivia *They both appeared in the Ice Age 2: The Meltdown videogames as bosses. One of the levels involves Scrat finding a way out of Maelstrom's digestive system. *Their names "Cretaceous" and "Maelstrom" are never mentioned in the film. *Although their role is small, Cretaceous and Maelstrom are the main antagonists, because they had bigger plans and were far more dangerous than anyone else. *The species that has a resemblance to Cretaceous can be seen in the 2012 app game Ice Age Village called "Metri". It is unknown if Maelstrom will be added in a future update or not. *In the app game Ice Age Adventure, the player can battle Cretaceous in order to help Buck get to the other side to meet Granny. *Cretaceous is the only one of the two reptiles who can walk on dry land. *It is uncertain what kind of species are Cretaceous and Maelstrom, but it is possible that Cretaceous is a and Maelstrom is a . In spite of this, the movie's Essential Guide reveals that Cretaceous is an Ichthyosaur and Maelstrom is a Pliosaur. *There was initially going to be a third predator, who appeared in some early designs as a small axolotl-like creature. However, it was cut out, so the backstory for the villains is that they were frozen millions of years ago and kept in suspended movement. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Ice Age Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mute Category:Stalkers Category:Fighters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Greedy Category:Homicidal Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Ferals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Enigmatic Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Mutilators Category:Deceased Category:Siblings Category:Thugs Category:Man-Eaters Category:Outcast Category:Murderer Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Amoral Category:Game Bosses Category:Oppressors Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Game Changer Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Opportunists Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Female Category:Successful